


Breathe for you

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, i'll add tags as i go, psychological pain, what is considered crazy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: Stuffy air, lifeless gesturesDull breathing, fading gazeA trembling motion deep inside meKiss, It was so painful' can't you hold onto me? i promise i will love you all my life. '





	Breathe for you

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

“ what is pain? “

the teacher asked, placing her book down on the table and looking at them intently.

“ something that we feel when we’re injured? “ a girl answered next to him.

“ yes. that’s correct. we feel pain when we hurt our body in some way. but is that the only kind of pain? “ Mrs. Heo asked again. no one said anything.

“ see, kids, there’s also an invisible kind of pain that you can’t point out like a wound that is showing on your skin. you can’t really put that kind of pain into words. it’s when your mind, your soul and your being hurt. when you cry when someone’s words hurt you for example. pain is not only physical. but when you’re older, when you experience this kind of pain, you should always share it with someone you trust. piling it inside only hurts more. remember that. “

wonho’s 9-year-old self didn’t really understand much of what Mrs. Heo was saying.

~

All his life, wonho had been told to stay away from crazy. crazy people, crazy situations, crazy outfits, anything crazy. the definition of the word though relied on what his parents considered to be, well, _crazy_!

like when people wore a little too many colors in one outfit? that would be crazy.

when some men got undercuts while the remaining hair was still untouched? crazy.

when men got their ears pierced, or when either men or women got any other parts of their body pierced: crazy.

when people got too dramatic toward specific situations? definitely crazy.

everything, literally every fucking thing seemed to be crazy to wonho’s parents and in all honesty, he was sick and tired of their shit.

funny part was that, in the society, when one started growing up and having a mind of their own, seeing their parents as who they are with their flaws and all, instead of the heroes they made them up to be in their little kid fantasies, it was labeled as being ‘ rebellious ‘ or ‘ a puberty phase ‘which in his mind was pure nonsense.

He was 16. after a big fight over something as stupid as having ordered matching hoodies for himself and their puppy, Leo, when his parents found it _crazy_ to dress a dog, he got fed up.

going to the kitchen and getting all the money out of the jar his mom kept in the back of one of the cabins, thinking he didn’t know it was there, he went out. his rebellious act? getting a ‘ YOLO ‘ with flashes on either of its sides tattooed on his chest, right under his left collarbone.

thankfully, another thing that was considered crazy in his household was beating others. so despite his parents being furious with the permanent ink on his skin, he remained untouched. only that he had to hear way too much of their nonstop nagging and shaming him for disrespecting his own body like that.

the ink had itched so much while healing and the process had been too much trouble for him to think maybe his parents were right on this one. maybe getting tattoos were indeed an insane thing to do. he was sure he was never gonna get another one of this stupid itchy stuff painted on him ever again. and with the end of the semester and the finals coming, the pile of studies, he forgot all about rebelling. he forgot about it until he was a senior, 6 months until graduation when a transferred boy came to his biology class one day. he introduced himself as hyungwon, chae hyungwon.


End file.
